With the advent of multi-media computer systems, video has become an increasingly popular technique for creating and presenting professional works. While written published works allow the reader to enhance understanding of the material through the use of footnotes, there currently is no way to create multi-media enabled footnotes in on-line full-motion video files. Currently, the only known way to indicate credits in a full-motion video is the standard listing of credits either at the end of the video or in some intermediate position. However, these credits are not linked to any source document and it is not possible to call-up and view the source documents on-line. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus which allows the insertion of footnotes in video and the ability to call-up and view the footnoted source material.